


The Dragon Files

by cress_the_fander



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress_the_fander/pseuds/cress_the_fander
Summary: Hello! This fanfiction is going to be a collection of short stories and ideas that I have about Dragon Ball. It will be mostly from the end of Dragon Ball to the beginning of Z onward in the timeline, and will borrow elements from both Super and GT. I hope you enjoy what I write! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 4





	The Dragon Files

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an example of an idea I like, Goku and Gohan spending time together that isn't just training or to save the world or universe. As always, leave comments if there's anything you'd like to say, and constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Gohan was rushing from the university to his parents’ house. Of course he had to be running late today of all days! He always gets out of classes right around rush hour, which for most people would be an ongoing problem. When you’re able to fly, however, it ends up being another story. He only does for when he has to hurry, and with what he has planned, he’s deemed it worthy.

As he now travels in the air, he relays the plan in his head for the sixth time at least. With Pan spending the day with Videl and the Ox King, Gohan now has a free afternoon for the first time in a while. Normally he would just spend the time studying, but Videl’s been worried that he hasn't been spending enough time with his family.

Which is how he ended up on his way to the home of his parents and little brother. It can take a bit of time to get there since they live a good bit away from the city, but Gohan doesn’t mind. As much as he loves his life with his family and being a scholar, once in a while it’s nice to relax for a time and take flight. 

When he finally sees the house, Gohan smiles to himself before landing lightly on the ground. The area is just as beautiful here as always, hardly touched by people aside those from his own family. The farmland in the distance looks like it’s doing well. The crops looked to be around halfway grown, standing out against the dark soil. Gohan’s glad his father has been able to keep up with it, knowing how he can be at times.

He makes his way tot the front door, knocking on it firmly. He doesn’t get the chance to say who it is before the door opens before him.

“Gohan! I wasn’t expecting you to visit!” It’s his mother, who is always glad to see him. She pulls him into a hug, and of course Gohan hugs her back.

“Hey Mom! I had a free afternoon after my classes since Videl and Pan are with Grandpa, so I figured it would be a good time to come visit. Is now a good time?” He’s hardly able to finish before Chi-Chi is already pulling him inside to the living room.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that! I was just washing up from lunch, you’re just fine!” Sure enough there are at least a dozen dishes piled up in the sink, most of which likely being from his dad. Speaking of which…

“Oh, is Dad here by any chance?” Gohan knows it can be hard to actually see him, since most of the time he’s off training. With how much Goku goes between training with King Kai and with Whis, he tends to either be in Otherworld or somewhere on the other side of the universe. 

Chi-Chi looks over to him from the sink, not hesitating as she continues to wash the dishes.“Wouldn’t you know it, he actually just went to the farmer’s market a little while ago to sell the extra from our last harvest.” Gohan can tell how proud she is, from the tone of her voice to the smile on her face. “He should be back soon though, as long as you don’t mind waiting.”

Gohan nods, understanding. Seeing as it’s been quiet up until now, he guesses that Goten is likely hanging out with Trunks at Capsule Corp. They’re such good friends, it’s no surprise that they’re always playing and causing mischief together.

As Gohan waits he helps his mother with the dishes, but it only lasts for about fifteen minutes when he hears a car pull up outside from where he’s sitting. It surprises him at first, so when he looks out the window he was wondering who it could be. In front of the house is a truck with the Capsule Corp. logo on it, and once the door opens...Goku steps out.

Now it makes sense. Sometimes Gohan forgets his dad can drive, since he’s so used to seeing Goku just fly everywhere. Though it would make sense, since even he would have trouble caring that much produce at once. 

“Chi-Chi! I’m home! And I have a bunch of Zeni!” Goku calls from outside just as she and Gohan finish up the last of the plates. Gohan makes his way back to the sitting room, but before he can sit down the door already opens. Sure enough his dad is there, though he’s wearing his farming outfit rather than the gi he’s known for. 

When Goku sees his son, his whole face lights up. “Gohan! You’re here!” Immediately Gohan is pulled into a hug, his father holding him close. “It feels like it’s been, like, forever! How are you?!”

Gohan can’t help but smile and hug him back. “I’m good! I had a free afternoon, so I came to see you guys!” He knows his dad will probably want to train with him, but Gohan doesn’t mind too much since they’ll be spending time together.

Finally Goku lets go of Gohan, though he still keeps that bright smile on his face. “I’m so excited!” He then blinks, as if he remembers something, before he looks at his wife. “Hey, Chi-Chi, would it be okay if I spent the rest of the day until dinner with Gohan? I promise all of the farm work is done!”

She shakes her head slightly at that, though Gohan can tell it;s done fondly. “Yes Goku, of course you can. Just make sure you’re back in time for dinner, alright? And don’t keep Gohan for too long either, when he needs to go, let him.”

The Saiyan nods at that, clearly excited. “Alright!” He turns to Gohan, his eyes sparkling. “So, what do you wanna do Gohan?”

Gohan in all honesty is taken aback slightly. Not about his father’s excitement, he’s always like that. No, it’s something else. “Wait, you’re asking me? Don’t you want to train?”

His father shrugs. “Well, yeah, training is great! But you always train with me when you come over, and I know you don’t like it. I can tell your heart isn’t in it. So I figured we can do what you want instead! Who knows, maybe it’ll be fun like training is!”

Gohan just looks at his father for a moment, because he honestly didn’t expect this. That being said, it makes him happy. His dad is willing to do something different so he himself can have a better time while they’re together. “Well, if you’re sure about it, I’m sure I can think of something.”

Goku smiles again at him. “Yeah, of course! Even if it’s boring after all, it’ll be the two of us, right? So it has to be at least a little fun!”

Gohan takes a moment to think. What sort of activity could they both enjoy? They don’t really share many interests. Suddenly though, the idea comes to him. “Why don’t we go fishing together? I remember that the fish around here used to be bigger than me, I’m sure that could be fun.”

Goku gasps at that before he beams. “That’s such a great idea! And I know that those fish definitely were bigger than you then, but now youre the big fish to them!” He then gets a more mischievous look on his face. “Race you to the river!” Despite having the ability to Instant Transmission, he doesn’t. Instead, he bolts out the door, leaving it open behind him.

Gohan blinks before the situation catches up to him. “Hey! Wait up!” He runs outside as well, following Goku. “That’s not fair, you know the way better than me!”

Chi-Chi steps just outside the door to watch them go not even that far away. Goku managed to get to the river first, but Gohan isn’t upset at all. By the time he takes off his glasses and puts them away, Goku is already knee deep in the water to grab the fish around him. Gohan can’t just let his father catch the first fish, now can he? He rolls up his sleeves and takes off his shoes before going into the water himself, already enjoying himself more than he has in a good while.


End file.
